This filing is continuously fling for LED or-and Laser Bulb (# QQQ-3) US publication Ser. No. 14/983,993 filed on Dec. 30, 2015 which is the Continue filing for (# QQQ-2) US application Ser. No. 14/289,968 filed on May 29, 2014 now is allowed on Oct. 5, 2017, which is Division filing of (# QQQ-1) of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/280,865, is allowanced and issue fee paid before May 19, 2014 Now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,834,009. Related or LED or-and Laser Bulb has project or-and night light.
This filing is Division filing of (#ZZZ-4) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/296,599 filed date on Oct. 18, 2016 LED or-and laser light device has more than one optics-element to create image or lighted patterns to the big range or wider areas U.S. application is PENDING filed on Oct. 15, 2016 which is continue filing of LED or-and Laser light device (# ZZZ-3) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/503,647 filed on Oct. 1, 2014 which is Division filing of (# ZZZ-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/451,822 filed on Aug. 5, 2014, which is Continue in Part filing of (# ZZZ-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/323,318 filed on Aug. 5, 2014 which is Continue in Pat filing of (# ZZZ-13) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/023,889 filed on Sep. 11, 2013. Related to apply the reflective or refractive optics lens or optics element to create the wider area image or lighted patterns for LED or-and Laser light device powered by conductive parts including prong, USB-wires or for LED or-and Laser light device Bulb base for with or without
The current invention is division filing The current invention is continuously filing (#XX-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/170,071 filed on Jun. 1 2016 which is continuously filing of (# XX-1) U.S. Application Ser. No. 14/844,314 filed on Sep. 2, 2015 which is continue of (#XX-2010) U.S. application Ser. No. 12/938,564 filed on Nov. 3, 2010 and now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,239,513
This filing is Division filing of (# MMM-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/606,242 filed on Jan. 27, 2015 now is allowed on Sep. 25, 2016 which is Continue in Part of (# MMM-11) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/367,758 filed on Feb. 7, 2012, Now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,967,831 related for the LED Bulb has extendable/retractable design to overcome block-items that may interfering the camera, electric signal delivery.
This filing is Division filing of (# JJJ-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/049,427 now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,010,986 4-21, 2015 issued, which is continue filing of (#JJJ-11) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/296,508 Filed on Nov. 15, 2011. Now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,158 issued on Oct. 22, 2013. Related the LED light device has built-in Camera and storage-kits with multiple functions to replay, see by wired or wireless.
The current invention is Continuously or Division filing for co-pending filing case as below which NOT ONLY for parent filing for LED or-and Laser light device features but also including (1) Project light (2) More than one function (3) adjust focus (4) adjust angle elastic contact points or conductive spring (6) LED heat solution (7) Heat sensitive parts isolation or ventilation (8) extend or movable parts. ALSO including new features including below list:
Features (1) the current invention for LED or-and Laser Bulb main purpose to has built-ins more than one of the bulb-base(s) for desired combinations for market available bulb base(s) into one LED or-and Laser bulb so the one LED or-and Laser bulb male base can fit into more than one of different size of female Bulb-socket. This will reduce the LED or-and Laser bulb products at factory or at the shelves of market. The current market existing all kind of bulb has only one size or one specification of bulb-base to fit into only one bulb socket. For Examples, the LED or-and Laser bulb has E26 bulb-base which only can fit into E-26 bulb socket is for current market all LED or-and Laser bulb specification. The Current invention LED or-and Laser Bulb may have E26 (bigger) and
E-17 (medium) or further has E12 (Small) diameter of the Bulb-base so can fit into at least 3 different LED or-and Laser Bulb-Socket receiving end including E26+E17+E12 . . . or other desired combination E26+E12 or E-26+E17 or E26+E17+E12 . . . . The said LED or-and Laser bulb market available bulb base has different construction including but not limited for (1) Screw Bases (2) Twist & Lock Bases (3) Specialty Bases (4) Bi-Pin Bases, and current invention not discuss the (5) Fluorescent Pin Base Compact Fluorescent plug in Lamp Base.
For examples, the current invention discussed the most common LED or-and Laser bulb base is the screw bases has different diameter from E10 (mini screw), E11 (mini candelabra), E12 (candelabra), E14 (European), E17 (intermediate), E26 (Medium-standard), E27 (Medium), E39 (Mogul), E40 (Mogul), EX39 (Extended Mogul).
Feature (2) has more than one optics-elements and at least one is optics-lens for 180 degrees flat or ½ ball, ⅔ ball, sphere, dome shape top cover of the said LED or-and Laser Bulb which has refractive optics properties to enlarge the image or lighted patterns to wider range or big area to viewer. The said LED or-and Laser bulb has the top cover is wider opening may in the form of around 180 of degree flat optics-lens, or ½ ball, ⅔ ball, sphere, or dome shapes with refractive optic-lens properties so can let inner LED or-and Laser light source very narrow viewing angle Light beam to spread out through the Top Cover Optics-lens.
Also, the co-pending filing (#ZZZ-4) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/296,599 filed date on 10-18, 2016 LED or-and laser light device has more than one optics-element to create image or lighted patterns to the big range or wider areas U.S. application is PENDING filed on Oct. 15, 2016 which is continue filing of LED or-and Laser Bulb (# ZZZ-3) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/503,647 filed on Oct. 1, 2014 both has details construction and preferred design and also has the co-pending drawing for same optics application on FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, FIG. 1C, FIG. 1BB, FIG. 1CC for all details and features for more than one optics-elements can create more special and complicated lighted patterns or-and image.
Features (3) has built-in or add-on flexible bendable arms to can change position, or direction or orientation of LED or-and Laser light beam by variety choice of moveable parts as the current invention FIG. 3D show the add-on snake hose which one end is bulb-socket and the other end is bulb-base to insert into existing bulb-socket. From FIG. 3E show the LED or-and laser bulb is a built-in model which the snake house one end is part of Bulb and other end has the mail bulb-base which can adjust the said Bulb to any direction or-and orientation or-and height to overcome all block-object including glass shade, depth location of bulb-socket of market all recess lighting, block-object also will interfere the electric signal such as Wi-Fi or remote control (IR) or wireless controller. From FIG. 3F for preferred the LED bulb has more than one levels and top level has 1st function and lower level has 2nd functions as just allowed (# QQQ-2) US application Ser. No. 14/289,968 filed on May 29, 2014 now is allowed on Oct. 5, 2017 for 19 claims. It is appreciated all above listed or discussed co-inventor co-pending or co-issued patent all the idea, concept, claims, specification, features, functions still fall within the current invention scope of claims for replaceable, equivalent, equal functions reason.
Feature (4) can offer near-by and far-away illumination, image, lighted patterns, or any combination with all market available light effects or digital data display images. The current invention for LED or-and Laser bulb as Child filing of the Co-inventor parent filing including the parent co-pending or issued patents as LED or-and Laser Bulb (# QQQ-3) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/983,993 filed on Dec. 30, 2015 which is the Continue filing for (# QQQ-2) US application Ser. No. 14/289,968 filed on May 29, 2014 now is allowed on Oct. 5, 2017, which is Division filing of (# QQQ-1) of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/280,865, filed on May 19, 2014 and is Continue of (# QQQ-12) U.S. Ser. No. 13/540,728 LED Bulb now is allowanced and issue fee paid before May 19, 2014 Now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,834,009. Related for LED or-and Laser Bulb has project or-and night light.
For the LED or-and Laser Light device including Bulb which has more than one optics-elements and at least one is optic-lens which may in the form of (1) around 180 big opening for Flat optic-lens which has multiple or plurality of optics lens with different thickness and size to form a flat around 180 of degree flat lens and with different height which has refractive properties so can let all inner LED or-and laser light beam to spread out to wider areas or big size on desired surface. It will incorporate with                (AA) multiple or plurality of reflective tiny piece on the main disc or dish like inner surface to spread more light beam,        (BB) No. 3 or more optics-element including nuts or core or solid geometric shape unit and surface has a lot of optics-design small piece so can spread narrow light beam to many light beam,        (CC) motor or movement device to make the one light beam become moving light beam and for thousands of thousand light beam will make splendid moving, colorful, color changing or other market light effects such as Moving Water wave, moving Aurora effects all be some samples but not limited such as the Disco ball has multiple lighted patterns shown surface also use more than one reflective or-and refractive tiny lens in one main top cover so need 2 pcs separated 2 piece optics-lens.        
Feature (5) has more than one light beam emit out from LED or-and Laser bulb which under controller or IC or circuitry. To incorporate with IC and more than one color LEDs or plurality of different color LED or-and laser light source under IC and circuit arrangements can get the more than one light beam emit out from the said LED or-and Laser bulb. The more than one light beam emit out from LED or-and laser bulb is same as Co-pending or co-issued filing case and current invention FIG. 3F which has 2 level or more for Bulb and top has at least one function for project image or lighted pattern or illumination functions. The lower portion also can offer color changing light beam or multiple different kelvin temperature for white light. Please refer to Co-pending or issued (# QQQ-2) and (# QQQ-1) so can get most detail construction, details from U.S. application Ser. No. 14/983,993 filed on Dec. 30, 2015 which is the Continue filing for (# QQQ-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/289,968 filed on May 29, 2014 now is allowed on Oct. 5, 2017, which is Division filing of (# QQQ-1) of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/280,865, filed on May 19, 2014 and is Continue of (# QQQ-12) U.S. Ser. No. 13/540,728 LED Bulb now is allowanced and issue fee paid before May 19, 2014 Now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,834,009. Related for LED or-and Laser Bulb has project or-and night light.
Feature (6) has more than one function to emit light beam and also can has more functions which may selected from power failure, remote control, Infra-red controller, blue-tooth, Wi-Fi, internet, App software, motion sensor and wireless with multiple-way communication to trigger at least one of the light beam to offer illumination or-and image or-and lighted patterns effects.
Features (7) as co-pending filing case has movable-parts to allow the at least one of level of the more than one lever LED or-and Laser bulb can move the desire level(s) away from original position, location, orientation to overcome all the interfere block-objects so the said LED or-and Laser bulb can solve the
(a) heat issue from LED(s) or-and Laser or circuit or electric components
(b) lamp shade metal frame's block out the LED or-and Laser bulb light beam traveling
(c) glass or metal or cement block to block out the electric signals transmit or wireless electric signals delivery including but not limited including Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, internet, App software or any other electric wave or signals transmitting to control the said LED or-and Laser bulb and its related electric parts or accessories.
Hereafter disclosure all below listed co-pending and patented as prior arts still fall within the current invention as below: U.S. Ser. No. 13/367,758, U.S. Ser. No. 13/367,687, U.S. Ser. No. 13/296,508, U.S. Ser. No. 13/295,301, U.S. Ser. No. 13/021,107, U.S. Ser. No. 12/950,017, U.S. Ser. No. 12/938,564, U.S. Ser. No. 12/886,832, U.S. Ser. No. 12/876,507, U.S. Ser. No. 12/771,003, U.S. Ser. No. 13/021,124, U.S. Ser. No. 12/624,621, U.S. Ser. No. 12/622,000, U.S. Ser. No. 12/318,470, U.S. Ser. No. 12/914,584, U.S. Ser. No. 12/834,435, U.S. Ser. No. 12/292,153. U.S. Ser. No. 12/907,443, U.S. Ser. No. 12/232,505, U.S. Ser. No. 11/806,711, U.S. Ser. No. 11/806,285.
The current invention is Continue filing for Ser. No. 13/295,301 “The Device has built-in Digital Data and Powered by unlimited power source of light device”.
The current invention is Continue filing for Ser. No. 13/296,508 “The Device has built-in Digital Data and power unlimited power source of LED Bulb”
The current invention is continuously filing for Ser. No. 13/296,460 “The device has built-in Digital data and powered by unlimited power source of Lamp Holder.
These (3) co-pending filing are Continuously filing of Ser. No. 12/951,501 “Lamp Holder has built-in LED Night light”
The current invention is continuously filing for Ser. No. 12/950,017 “Multiple surface LED light”
All these are Continuously filing for Ser. Nos. 13/296,508, 13/295,301, 13/296,469 are continuously filing for Ser. No. 13/162,824 Light device with display has track-means and removable LED-unit(s) which are the continuously filing for Ser. No. 12/938,628 LED light fixture has outlet(s) and removable LED unit(s) and for Ser. No. 12/887,700 Light fixture with self-power removable LED unit(s). Those are continuously filing for Ser. No. 12/149,963 (Now patented U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,230), Ser. No. 12/073,095 (Now patented U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,869), Ser. No. 12/073,889 (Co-Pending Filing), Ser. No. 12/007,076 (Now patented U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,841), Ser. No. 12/003,691 (Now Patented U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,839), Ser. No. 12/894,865 (Co-Pending Filing).
The current invention incorporated with above listed co-pending or patented cases' features, construction still fall within the current inventions scope and all related equivalent function or replace parts also should fall within the current invention.
From other co-pending LED or-and Laser light device (#ZZZ-4) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/296,599 filed date on Oct. 18, 2016 LED or-and laser light device which is continuously filing of (# ZZZ-3) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/503,647 filed on Oct. 1, 2014 and co-pending filing case for LED or-and Laser Bulb (# QQQ-3) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/983,993 filed on Dec. 30, 2015, both show the drawing and brief drawing and details description show the LED or-and laser light device on the Figure which the one LED device can has LED light source or-and Laser light source within the housing with at least one of the optics elements (non-optics lens) or-and optics lens to make the desired (1) reflection or refraction by optics lens(es), or (2) shaped the light beam by stencil/opening/window/printed film, or (3) presentation of the full color images, moving image, color changing light by slide/film/photos/LCD displayer/image forming kits/internet/APP/Wi-Fi/Wireless network/Wireless incorporated with image medium or interface kits. So the current invention continuously to develop improvements to make the co-pending filing and current filing of LED or-and Laser Bulb has more universal features to created desired functions as below:
The current invention is continuously filing (#XX-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/170,071 filed on Jun. 1, 2016 which is continuously filing of (# XX-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/844,314 filed on Sep. 2, 2015 which is continue of (#XX-2010) U.S. application Ser. No. 12/938,564 filed on Nov. 3, 2010 and now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,239,513
The current invention has a big improvement from marketing all LED or-and Laser Bulb to make them a Universal type to fit into more than one kind of bulb-socket female receiving end. From above discussed Features (A) the current invention's main purpose to has built-in more than one of the bulb-base(s) for desired combinations for market available bulb base(s) into one LED or-and Laser bulb so the one LED or-and Laser bulb can fit into more than one of different size of bulb-socket. This will reduce the LED or-and Laser bulb which only has one size or one specification of bulb-base to fit into only one bulb socket. For Examples, the LED or-and Laser bulb has E26 bulb-base which only can fit into E-26 bulb socket is for current market all LED bulb specification. The Current invention LED or-and Laser Bulb may have E26 (bigger) and E-17 (medium) or further has E12 (Small) diameter of the Bulb-base so can fit into at least 3 different LED or-and Laser Bulb-Socket receiving end including E26+E17+E12 . . . or other desired combination E26+E12 or E-26+E17 or E26+E17+E12 . . . . The said LED or-and Laser bulb market available bulb base has different construction including but not limited for (1) Screw Bases (2) Twist & Lock Bases (3) Specialty Bases (4) Bi-Pin bases, and current invention do not discuss the (5) Fluorescent Pin Base (6) Compact Fluorescent plug in lamp Base. For examples, the current invention discussed the most common LED or-and Laser bulb base is the screw bases has different diameter from E10 (mini screw), E11 (minicandelabra), E12 (candelabra),
E14 (European), E17 (intermediate), E26 (Medium-standard), E27 (Medium), E39 (Mogul), E40 (Mogul), EX39 (Extended Module).
The current invention not only had the above listed feature (A) but also has co-pending filing case for LED or-and Laser bulb has at least one level and its movable design can make the (1) at least one level of the said LED or-and Laser Bulb to move or-and (2) whole LED or-and Laser bulb to adjust by the build-in or add-on snake house which has at least one or both of the bulb base male base & female socket so can use flexible bendable arms to change the position, location, orientation away from original position while need to make desire locations has the pre-determined light functions, performance, effect.
The at least one of the level (or parts or accessories) incorporate with movable-design so can move the at least one of level (including parts or accessories) or-and move the whole LED or-and Laser bulb by the build-in or add-on bendable flexible snake-house away from original position, location, orientation so can overcome some block-object(s) which affect or interfere the LED or-and Laser bulb desire functions.
Such as the current invention's more than one level(s) LED or-and Laser bulb, the top part is a project light functions but while it installed on all desk lamp, floor lamp, down light, indoor lighting or outdoor lighting, the current invention will have lamp shade problem because some of lamp shade has metal frame and ring on the center line of the LED or-and Laser bulb's and lamp socket. So if the LED or-and Laser bulb has no movable design to move the level(s) or-and flexible snake-house, the top part project light's image or lighted patterns will be block out by the lamp shade's metal frame and metal rings to destroy the project image or any lighted patterns performance. The current invention solved this issue and let the top part of the LED or-and Laser project light or-and lighted patterns can move away from the said Lamp shade's metal frame and metal ring so can let the LED or-and Laser project beam pass though no block-objects area and create the image/message/time/lighted patterns/digital data/digital image/LCD display image/arts on the desired ceiling or-and walls or-and floor surface. If use traditional LED or- and Laser Bulb, the lamp shade block-objects will totally destroy the LED or-and Laser project light performance including not limited full color image or color changing lighted patterns or light beam.
The current invention also can solve the heat issues of all market available LED or-an Laser Bulb. The simple solution is let the LED(s) or-and Laser and electric parts, accessories, components all located on the base part of the said more than one level(s) LED or-and Laser bulb or at least one level of the LED or-and Laser bulb to has the movable design which including all kind of moving parts which may including spin, rotate, hinge, arms, joint piece, join pieces, extendable, extractable, flexible bendable snake house has at least one of male bulb-base or both male bulb-base & female bulb receiving socket, or the other market available adjustable kits, parts, set to make the heat source away from the other part.
One of preferred embodiment the said more than one level(s) LED or-and Laser Bulb, (1) Same as parent filing all electric parts may put on Top part so all heat will move to top areas OR (2) Same as current invention some preferred embodiment drawings to show all the electric parts put on the base part and move the top parts away from heat upper area so the heat will not affect to the other parts. The both solution has use the movable-design from extractable, extend, movable parts or accessories, rotate, pole, hinge, arm, bar, snake-house or whatever the movable or adjustable design can move the parts or-and whole LED or-and Laser Bulb to other location so can easily to overcome the heat issues.
The current invention LED or-and Laser bulb also good for LED or-and Laser Bulb for upper or down installation because has the movable-design including extractable, extendable which can overcome the down light application because some down light (LED or-and Laser Bulb base face sky) has lamp shade (like entrance door lighting) which made of glass, metal, cement, concrete surrounding the said Down light or recess light installation so these electric-signal block-objects will affect, interfere the electric signal transmitting so let Bluetooth control, Wi-Fi, remote control, infra-red control, internet control, App software control loose or reduce or limited the signal transmitting to let these functions become a problem. So the current invention has all proper movable-design help to overcome these electric signal block objects and make the LED or-and Laser bulb has its designed and pre-determined functions without any affect or interfere or limited by the said electric-signal block-means.
The current invention has more than one level(s) (including parts and accessories) LED or-and Laser bulb which each level can has its own functions or multiple functions control by market available skill or method may selected from Blue-tooth, Wi-Fi, internet, App software, IC, Remote signal, infra-red signal, motion sensor, heat sensor though computer, communication, consumer device by people. Such as the more than one levels LED or-and Laser Bulb has (1) Multiple colors with changeable colors and moving effects (2) Multiple functions select from market available any LED or-and Laser light effects for indoor and outdoor lighting (3) Multiple control which select from market available control, sensor, switch, blue-tooth, Wi-Fi, internet, app software, remote, infra-red or other electric or electronic related circuit or device(s) (4) More than one movable designs (5) Changeable geometric shape (6) Changeable construction (7) moveable designs select from any group combination from bar, pole, spin, rotate, hinge, arms, joints, join, frame, connector, sections or-and move the whole LED or-and Laser bulb by the build-in or add-on bendable flexible snake-house to make the levels, whole LED or-and Laser Bulb, parts, accessories to be move away to desire location, positions. These are the 2nd of main features of the current invention.
The current invention mainly for LED or-and Laser bulb which has following (10) other features as parent filing case stated as below:
1. The current invention which the said LED or-and Laser Bulb has property that the LED or-and Laser bulb can have more twist degree or twist angle after LED or-and Laser Bulb's Contact-Point touched electrodes, this features can get horizon more than 360 of degree to let the light beam to position the certain area(s) to get more wider of adjust angle and more wider of adjust directions and it also can incorporate with adjustable focus to make the same of LED or-and Laser light beams or image to shown different light performance on the desired locations or area(s). The Rotatable LED or-and Laser Ball with two arms to offer the said LED or-and Laser Bulb of preferable Geometric shape and construction, can adjust angle in vertical axis up to more than 360 of degree angle so can get the LED or-and Laser Bulb's plurality of light beams can cover all x-y-z axis areas by at least one of light beam or plurality of the light beam to illuminate the near-by or far-away or remote-away or any combination of the said LED or-and Laser Bulb. (Lamp holder co-pending).
2. The current invention which the said LED or-and Laser Bulb has One or more than one of the light beams arrange in LED or-and Laser bulb for desire light performance. As co-pending filing content which has more than one LED or-and Laser light source(s) are for Night light, more than on project assembly for project LED or-and Laser lighting. The current invention can create same light performance as the co-pending or patented applications as attached drawings for LED or-and Laser bulb just change the power source input current from 2 prongs to the bulb-base 2 pole so can simple to get same functions or equivalent or replaceable from prong to bulb-base, the difference than prior-arts with night light because Night light has prongs and for outlets installation and not have extend/retractable kits. The said LED or-and Laser bulb has bulb-base to get the power from outside power source.
3. The current invention which the said LED or-and Laser Bulb Have Focus adjustable kits so can make same light beam to emit out from same LED or-and Laser bulb to wherever surface(s) with desired light performance of brightness, size, light spots, color, lit-areas. The same light beam output from same LED or-and Laser Bulb with focus adjustable kits can create the different light pattern, light path, light brightness or color, light performance, light direction, light performance by viewer.
4. The current invention which the said LED or-and Laser Bulb has extendable kits such as extension tube, telescope tube extended housing parts or move the multiple layers of bulb or equivalent extendable, receivable kits which can make the electric parts & accessories etc. of LED or-and Laser bulb keep away from LED(s) or-and Laser ‘s heat, block-means of lighting's curtain, lighting's shade, lighting's glass, cylinder tube of detector, remote control signal, or light beam emit direction. To keep the said LED or- and Laser bulb's related cir recess lighting, or other block-objects which block the motion-sensor Fresnel lens & LED and Laser-units or block-objects to prevent from heat affect the desire functions, performance, such as Motion sensor or PIR sensor head or Fresnel lens or LED or-and Laser-unit light beam emit direction.
5. The current invention which the said LED or-and Laser Bulb has Extractable/extendable/movable kits to put heat sensitive or light sensitive parts or housing parts away from LED or-and Laser s' heat, light's shade, light's curtain, light's glass, decorative material, ceiling block, or any other block-objects which will interfere the LED or-and Laser bulb or LED or-and Laser Bulb's related parts & accessories. The said extendable or extractable kits preferred to design on front of the LED or-and Laser bulb, but it depend on the different requirement and different consideration of heat, block—objects which offer the more space to install the preferred electric parts & accessories, offer the extra length to far-away from heat or block-objects so the LED or-and Laser bulb can overcome heat and block—objects for any applications, installation.
6. The current invention is different from all market available LED or-and Laser Bulb which offer The illumination only cover the adjacent area which are start from the LED or-and Laser Bulb to certain distance (illumination surrounding LED or-and Laser Bulb or start from LED or-and Laser bulb to certain distance with illumination) and do not offer the desired areas or wider viewing angle or cover big areas away from the LED or- and Laser bulb illumination or-and image or-and lighted patterns to an area(s) which has certain direction(s), angle(s), distance(s) which far away or remote-away from the LED or-and Laser Bulb. The current invention can make any combination to offer the near-by areas illumination, far-away areas illumination or together for both illumination or-and image or-and lighted patterns effects. The market Laser Bulb only can offer the said laser beam from laser light source but it too harmful for people eyes, so the co-pending filing is continuously filing (#XX-2) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/170,071 filed on Jun. 1, 2016 which is continuously filing of (# XX-1) U.S. application Ser. No. 14/844,314 filed on Sep. 2, 2015 which is continue of (#XX-2010) U.S. application Ser. No. 12/938,564 filed on Nov. 3, 2010 and now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,239,513 which has the motion sensor protection device to shut-down the Laser light beams while people come close to the safety distance, Also, the laser light incorporated the grating film, piece, sheet to make the strong Laser beam been split into multiple light beams so become harmless to people eyes. For some cost concern, the bulb for some applications can save the motion sensor safety device.
7. The current invention which the said LED or-and Laser Bulb has more than one light beams output to different area(s), direction(s), location(s) and make more than one years with illuminations which all these areas may not adjacent, link, sit together. The said LED or-and Laser bulb may offer more than one area(s) have illumination is other features of current other features which can allow people to make the energy saving and only offer illumination for where needed such as Stair lighting which only Up or Down two direction need illumination to see stairs. (Please refer to co-inventor's U.S. application Ser. No. 12/771,003, Filed on Apr. 30, 2010, Now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,736 Apr. 2, 2013 issued) Rest areas no need the light at all and the said stair-lighting has built-in Motion Sensor has sensitivity up to 10-30 feet is enough to cover one floor stairs (Normally is 18 steps). One light beam for LED or-and Laser bulb to emit up 9 steps and one light beam of same LED or-and Laser bulb to emit down 9 steps. This will be enough illumination because each UP or DOWN stair being illuminated by each Floor's one LED or-and Laser Bulb, so 2 different of light beam(s) to offer same one UP or One Down 9 steps. This is pretty good power saving device while motion sensor device build-in more than one of light beam as output from one LED or-and Laser bulb.
8. The current invention also teaches the co-pending filing (#ZZZ-4) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/296,599 filed date on Oct. 18, 2016 LED or-and laser light device and the said device including for bulb, or plug-in night light, or USB LED or-and laser light. These applications all use the same more than on of optics-elements and the top cover is a half-ball, ⅔ ball, sphere, dome or approximately 180 degree flat optics-lens which has at least one of refractive lens properties. All these application only need to connect the (+) (−) input current to connect to bulb-base or plug-in night light or USB light's relative electric poles with preferred working voltage so can have same construction for the optics-elements and LED or-and laser light source change from Bulb to Plug-in or USB light, or change from Plug-in light to the bulb or USB light, or change from USB light to Bulb or plug-in light as (#ZZZ-4) U.S. application Ser. No. 15/296,599 filed date on Oct. 18, 2016 details drawing and descriptions.
9. The current invention also teaches the co-pending and (JJ-3) and (# JJJ-1) Application Ser. No. 14/049,427 now is U.S. Pat. No. 9,010,986 4-21, 2015 issued, which is continue filing of (#JJJ-11) U.S. application Ser. No. 13/296,508 Filed on Nov. 15, 2011. Now is U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,158 issued on Oct. 22, 2013. Related the LED bulb has built-in Camera and storage-kits with multiple functions to replay, see by wired or wireless.
Hence, the current invention can have at least one or plurality of light beam output from one LED or-and Laser bulb to near-by area(s), remote-away area(s), far-away area(s) or any combination of these area(s) with adjust angle, adjust focus, elastic contact-point, rotate/spin/tilt frame or support or base to get desire direction to emit light beam, extend/retractable to install all parts & accessories away from heat or block-are all belong to current invention features so can let all light beam to emit to area(s) where need the illumination, not like conventional LED or-and Laser bulb only can supply the near-by area(s) which start from the LED or-and Laser-bulb to certain limited distance areas (LED or-and Laser bulb has limited brightness to emit to long distance except like current invention to apply optics lens or lens assembly to project light beams to remote-away or far-away distance which current market items cannot create.)